Extrusion is a mold process used to create objects of a fixed cross-sectional profile in a length direction. Through extrusion, an extrusion product having a desired cross-sectional profile may be obtained by an extruder having an extruding aperture with a desired shape. Such products of extrusion are widely used in various fields such as automobiles and manufacturing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a weather strip for a vehicle. The weather strip for a vehicle illustrated in FIG. 1 has a structure in which one or more projections 2 are integrally provided on one side of a body part 1, and the body part 1 has an extruded shape with a fixed cross-sectional profile in a length direction.
In order to mold the product illustrated in FIG. 1, in the related art, after the body part 1 is extruded through an extrusion process, one or more projections 2 are molded with respect to the extruded body part 1 through insert-injection molding, thus integrating the one or more projections 2 with the body part 1.
Thus, in the related art manufacturing method, two stages of the extrusion process and the insert-injection process are performed, making the manufacturing process cumbersome and lengthening a manufacturing time and increasing manufacturing costs.